Jenny's Dream To Being Normal
by BeautifulCatwoman2009
Summary: Its how I define what happened like later months when Jenny saved the world from the evil Vexus. Jenny yearns for human compassion in her life and Sheldon wants to know what she really wants in a guy.


**My Life as a Teenage Robot**

**I want to be a HUMAN GIRL!**

**Jenny-**

**Our heroine robot watches a butch of teen girls hang out and then glances at a couple from her window**

**She sighs for she longs for a robot boyfriend**

**Not one that's part dog**

**(Of course) and not Sheldon**

**I wish for like one day I could find one guy who loves me-Jenny**

**Sheldon stalks Jenny and over hears her dilemma with his new invention that allows him to hear in every single word that people say in far away distances sort of like eves dropping but the guys in love what can you do**

**Any who**

**What's this I hear my damsel in distress? I hope she's ok. I better zoom in and try to get a better reception-Sheldon**

**I hate this every where I go its I Love You this or I love you back always UHHH! Sometimes it's hard being swooped down to the pit of the popularity vile and to geek central where there is no one to love. Oh well what can a robot do?**

**Then Jenny got an idea**

**Or maybe not a robot!**

**What does Jenny mean or maybe not a robot AHHHHHHHHH! Does she want to commit suicide! Oh no oh no – Sheldon**

**Uhhh Sheldon why are you using a high tech ear phone to eves drop on jenny-Brad**

**OH uhhh this old thing it's a radio only for my ear's though-Sheldon laughs shyly hide the truth**

**Ok listen why don't we just hang around at Mezmer's and grab a shake-Brad; or will jenny be all in your mind**

**WAIT WHAT!How did you know?-Sheldon**

**Dude you're way to obvious if you want the robot so badly then do what the bradster does to catch a girls attention. You see all girls love a mysterious not so lovey dive and stalker guy. If you stalk them, they will think you're creepy and no eye contact; you must show that the your inferior to she cuteness and her brains-Brad**

**Wow you really think this will work?-Sheldon**

**Of course not! – Tuck**

**Tuck what are you doing here? And why are you eve's dropping?-Brad**

**I've been next to you this whole time Bro and I know a thing or too about getting girls-Tuck**

**You do?-Sheldon**

**Tuck your 9! what do you know about the teenage girl?-Brad**

**Oh yeah read this shows a 9teenkween Girly magazine this holds the power we men need to know about the average girl- Tuck with this magazine, we will be unstoppable!**

**Uhh right ok so what you in for huh the same as usual for that magazine, Tuck?-Brad**

**Actually what I want only Sheldon can give me –Tuck**

**OHH PLEAASE Tuck I'll do anything just to get jenny to like me!-Sheldon desperately on his knees**

**Gezz what a drama king-Brad**

**Well………………………………….-Tuck**

**Back at the Wakeman's Home Dr. Wakeman is busy making hot herbal tea for herself and hot oil for Jenny**

**XJ9! Come down your...-Dr. Wakeman**

**MOM YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME INTO A PERMANENT ANDROID!-Jenny**

**WAHH WAHHWHAT! – Dr. Wakeman**

**Mom you're the only one who can do this procedure and I gotta be a human at least look like one PLEASSEEE?-Jenny**

**Absolutely not XJ9! you're last android experience almost left you completely zoned into other things than more important things like saving the world and protecting the ones you call friends.-Dr. Wakeman; and besides who wants to be popular and beautiful any who?**

**ME!-Jenny**

**Uhhh XJ9. What is your real purpose? - Dr. Wakeman I designed you as a highly sophisticated battle robot and wanted you to stay away from the human race but after your little quarrel with humans and saving your friends I let you have that sort of freedom. But becoming more like them is out of the question.**

**Why don't you understand! You were a teenager you had friends didn't you? - Jenny**

**On the contrary XJ9, I didn't but that didn't stop me from being the scientist that created you and making you the way I wanted you to be-Dr. Wakeman**

**Exactly the way you wanted me to be –Jenny then walks away sad and gloom**

**Dr. Wakeman looks over her album of high school and looks at herself the way she use to be geeky yes but beautiful as well.**

**Well old girl, I think its time we make this right this time for jenny's sake- Dr. Wakeman**

**For the rest of the night she constructed a blue print filling it with information with Jenny's body to the exo-skin project to pass off as a "perfectly normal human girl" and made some modifications to making it permanent. She also made sure that she had a stable body as a human to go with her personality as well making everything real as it can be with no side affects and malfunctions.**

**That night Brad and Sheldon were reading the magazine at Sheldon's garage. Tuck wanted a little robot buddy to protect him from the bullies nice trade in return he will keep this a secret from Jenny and all the girls at school.**

**It says here that girls dig guys with fashionable wardrobes to suit his personality and charisma.-Brad**

**Oh try looking for the low profile part for you, Brad –Tuck**

**Brad looks at Tuck and pushes him into a bin of garbage parts. Tuck gets out with coffee strainer glasses and an odd helmet.**

**Well if Jenny wants a hot cool guy, she'll have one! Even if it's me!-Sheldon points out with flames coming out of his eyes**

**Whoa the guy is really in deep with Jenny-Brad**

**I wonder what's she doing now?-Sheldon**

**As Sheldon looks out the window he thinks of only Jenny and how much he truly loves her**

**OK! Tuck I'll have the robot ready by 2 mornings; it will take some time but I will have it done for you just as we agreed on – Sheldon**

**In the mean time we'll help you win Jenny's heart with an old school boy makeover!-Brad**

**Great when do we start?-Sheldon**

**Tomorrow morning at the mall be there at around 9. Later Shel.-Brad**

**BTW why are you guys helping me?-Sheldon**

**Because you've been trying the wrong ways to catch our best friend's eye so it's out duty to fix that and we owe you.-Brad**

**Sheldon cries and hugs them both**

**THANK YOU BOTH SOOO MUCHHH!-Sheldon**

**You're…. – Brad**

**Welcome...- Tuck**

**The next morning Jenny awoke and was pretty down as she looks at her magazines and the first page featured a couple kissing**

**She sighs with such envy for she yearns to have what every teen has that she doesn't…love**

**Oh XJ9? - Dr. Wakeman**

**Yes mom?-Jenny**

**Would you be a dear and come with the box of tools on the kitchen table and bring it down to the cellar, please?-Dr. Wakeman**

**Ok – Jenny**

**Jenny then followed her mother's instructions and went down to the cell to see that something was different**

**Dr. Wakeman flipped the switch and the lights flickered on and Jenny was amazed to see what the fuss was about**

**Introducing the new and improved XJ Android 9!**

**To be continued………….**


End file.
